


zone

by cherryjaem



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2019 fic project: january, M/M, angst I guess?, chan and minho are only mentioned, i wrote this instead of working, theme: unrequited love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:10:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryjaem/pseuds/cherryjaem
Summary: Changbin doesn't say a lot of things.





	zone

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is a personal fic project of mine with a few other friends. the plan was to write and post a fic monthly (just a little something to motivate us to write more this year)
> 
> this was supposed to be for january but i had been busy and only managed to write and complete this now hahah. i will most probably post another fic for february before the month ends (i mean, hopefully....lmao)
> 
> this was written in one sitting when i was procrastinating on doing my works haha. also unbetad so there will probably be mistakes everywhere and i apologize for that! it isn't going to be good honestly but whatever haha. i'm just happy i get to finish writing something for january.

Changbin quietly watches Jisung chugging on his drink, concern flickering in his eyes. He wants to stop Jisung, to tell him that’s enough, but he doesn’t have the heart to say so, not when he knows Jisung  _ needs _ this. Admittedly, it’s not the best of solution for Jisung’s problem, but if it means Jisung could forget even just for a bit, then Changbin will let Jisung has it.

 

“That  _ asshole  _ he loves so much,” Jisung slurs, already tipsy because he’s a lightweight drinker. Changbin flits his gaze up to look at the younger guy, finding the dim light of Jisung’s apartment strangely making Jisung look soft and small and vulnerable. Changbin wants nothing more than to just pull Jisung into his arms and comforts him, but he stays on his seat on the floor across of where Jisung is. “Really. What does he have that I don’t?”

 

That’s not something Changbin can answer, of course, because he doesn’t personally know this  _ asshole _ Jisung is speaking of. But Changin had met him once and knows him by name. He’s called Chan by his friends. When Changbin met him, Chan had been nice, friendly and polite. Changbin is convinced Chan is not as much of an asshole as Jisung’s labelling him to be, and Changbin knows Jisung knows this as well, but being the good friend that he is, Changbin doesn’t say anything about it.

 

Changbin doesn’t say a lot of things.

 

For instance, Changbin doesn’t say he knows what  _ Jisung _ have that Chan probably doesn’t. He doesn’t say Jisung is cute and amazing and funny and that he’s everything Changbin ever wanted in his life, doesn’t say he wants to kiss Jisung and hold his hand and cuddle him in his arms. He doesn’t say he loves Jisung more than just friends because that’s what they are, that’s what he is to Jisung:

 

_ Just friends. _

 

“I’ve been right here- literally  _ right here _ in front of him all this time and yet it’s like he can’t  _ see _ me,” Jisung chuckles humorlessly. The corners of Changbin’s lips are slightly curled upwards in sadness at this, because it’s kind of ironic for Jisung to say this while not being aware he’s doing the exact same thing to Changbin. “It’s always just Chan, Chan,  _ Chan _ . God, I’m so sick of it,” Jisung continues, and Changbin stays silence. He’s always been a good listener but has never been good at giving advices. That’s okay, though. Jisung is not really looking for advices. Changbin knows Jisung has bottled up emotions and frustrations that he needs to empty. Granted not all of them would be released fully, but it’s better than keeping them inside.

 

“What does Minho see in Chan, Changbin?” Jisung’s voice drops into a sad whisper. His hand is playing with the bottle of his beer but his eyes are downcast onto the table. Even when he’s not looking directly at Changbin, Changbin can see the sadness in his eyes. “I can make Minho happy.  _ Happier  _ than Chan could ever make him feel. You know I’d do anything for him,” Jisung chokes as the realization dawns harshly on him. “Fuck, I’d do anything for Minho and- and they’d never be enough because I am me. I am not Chan. He wants Chan and not me. I’ll never be enough for him.”

 

“Jisung,” Changbin finally interrupts. He can’t stand seeing Jisung belittling himself like this. “You are you and you are amazing just the way you are. You are  _ enough _ , and if Minho doesn’t feel that, then that’s his loss.”

 

Jisung sniffles but he doesn’t seem to be considering what Changbin had just said to him, like his words are just some sort of a lip service to Jisung and that stings a little, because Changbin knows that  _ he  _ is not important enough to Jisung for his words to matter, for his words to even make Jisung think. Changbin hates being stuck in this zone, and yet he doesn’t try to get out.

 

“I just want him to see me the way I see him. Is that too much to ask for?” Jisung asks without needing to hear an answer because he’s leaning his head on his arm, eyelids slowly drooping close as sleep comes to claim him.

 

Changbin lets Jisung sleep and as he watches the younger with longing in his eyes, there’s only one question playing in his head: Why can’t you see  _ me _ the way you see Minho?


End file.
